Sharing A Moment
by Phoenix089
Summary: It is said that we are our own worst judges and despite this, only we can know what truly lies in our hearts. It took one event to make Sasuke realise what was truly in his heart, but now is it too late for him to have the one he cares for most? SxN


Hey there!  
Just a little drabble I started on the first day of the New Year (and didn't end up finishing until the 6th ; ). Hope it's not too bad for my first Sasu-Naru fic ;  
I've wanted to do one for the longest time, but didn't think I'd do it justice. Forgive me if anyone's OOC, I did try …

And I think I made Naruto a little Uke and a little … well, dense … Oops.

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … Unfortunately. If I did, I can only imagine what would be going on.

XXX

It was a regular autumn day in the town of Konoha. The sky was blue and cloudy, which could only mean that Shikamaru was lazing about cloud watching somewhere. The shops were all floundering, Chouji more than likely being treated to a barbeque by Asuma, while Ino was hissing at him how he should watch his weight. Rock Lee and Gai could probably be found training in the depths of the forest in their own ways, while Kakashi could be found reading Icha Icha Paradise somewhere hidden. Jiraiya found attempting to peep into the women's baths, only to be struck by Tsunade a few seconds later.

Everything appeared to be a normal day in Konoha, but there was one very noticeable change, though it seemed that Sasuke was the only one who could notice it. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but there was a nagging in the back of his mind that _something_ was missing, and yet he could not figure out what. Sakura was tailing him like usual, trying to convince him to have lunch with her, or other such activities that required the two of them to be seen doing something together in public.

Sighing, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to shoot the pink hair kunoichi a glare, which successfully stifled her … even if it was only for a few minutes. Those few minutes would still allow him to think in an attempt to figure out what was bothering him so.

It was one of the few days that team seven was allowed a break, no thanks to their seemingly no-good teacher Kakashi. So, instead of using his free time to train and become stronger, why was Sasuke wandering around aimlessly, as if he were looking for someone?

His scowl intensified in displeasure when Sakura started talking again, and he still could not place this sense of unease that had fallen upon him.

"Thanks for the meal!" a hyperactive blonde grinned, pushing his fourth bowl of, this time Pork flavoured, Ramen away from his body as he rubbed his full belly satisfied.

It wasn't often that Naruto was able to enjoy Ramen at 'Ichiraku' these days; Kakashi seemed to be purposely assigning them more missions than they seemed to need.

"That damn Tsunade-obaa-chan isn't helping either," he muttered as he pouted.

"That all for today Naruto?" the shop keep asked, looking at the few bowls sitting in front of the teenager, at least half of his usual amount.

"Yeah, I'll see you round pops" Naruto said, leaving the money on the counter as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, looking for someone who would help him train.

"Where is that damn Ero-Sennin when you need him?" he sighed, tilting his head back to look at the sky. His lips curled into a mischievous grin as he toyed with the idea of annoying Shikamaru who would be most certainly be cloud watching at that point in time.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a timid voice sounded from his side, a voice that could only belong to the shy Hinata who had started to walk beside him without his notice.

"Hinata? What's the matter?"

The purple haired girl seemed to swallow, looked around them as if checking if anyone were listening, and then squeaked; "I-I-I …I really like you Naruto-kun!"

"Hah?" the blonde sounded as he continued to look at the Hyuuga with a blank look, "I like you too Hinata. You're a good friend of mine"

"N-Naruto-kun … I d-didn't mean as just a friend," Hinata whispered as she looked to the side, shyly, her face burning a bright red.

Naruto blinked; still a little confused and stopped walking, the two now standing in the edges of the forest. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to say Hinata."

The girl looked about on the canopy floor, her face flushed and her eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Mustering her courage, Hinata took hold of the hem of Naruto's jacket, pulling him toward her as she leant forward, her eyes squeezed shut.

Naruto's eyes, on the other hand quickly widened as far as they could, at first from the sudden boldness of the girl, and then doubled in size as he felt her mouth timidly pressing against his.

After what seemed like several seconds, Hinata pulled back with her cheeks scarlet and her eyes refusing to meet Naruto's.

"H-Hinata! I … Ahm. I don't know what to say … I'm sorry …" Naruto could feel his own cheeks burning, "I never realised …"

"It's alright Naruto-kun," she said, managing to smile for Naruto's sake, the vivid blush still on her cheeks, "I-I've got to go …" and then, before Naruto could fully register what had happened she had disappeared out of his sight.

Slowly glancing over his shoulder, he felt his stomach jolt as he noticed Sasuke and Sakura standing there, Sakura quickly dashing over to Naruto.

"She admitted hah? So, are you two an item or what now?" the pink haired girl asked, a mischievous look to her eye and a hand coming to rest on her hip.

Still a little dazed, Naruto shook his head slowly, causing Sakura to tut.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with Hinata you know."

" 'Course I know … I just don't think I like her in that way," Naruto almost snarled, his hackles rising slightly.

"You don't _think_?? Well you need to figure it out don't you? Poor Hinata, she finally worked up the courage to say something too! Maybe you should – hey!" the girl sounded and she turned around, "Where did Sasuke go to?" she finished with a whine, before running in the direction she'd come from in hopes to find Sasuke, leaving Naruto with his mind in a confused mess, the image of Sasuke with a stricken face fixed in his mind for some unknown reason.

Why, why did he suddenly leave like that? So, Hinata and Naruto were kissing, it's not like it was any of his business, he should have been happy that his comrade and rival found someone … but, then why did it annoy him so much to see them like that?

Sasuke was glaring at anyone who dared to get in his way before he knew it, suddenly in an even fouler mood than earlier. At least then he had the tailing Sakura to be annoyed about, what did he have to be annoyed about now? Why did it matter so bloody much that Naruto and Hinata were kissing … KISSING!

It was only until after he just chidori'd a tree and the trunks shards were around his closed fist did he realise he'd activated the technique.

Okay … So, maybe the thought of the two of them together that annoyed him … Maybe it was just a mood of his, or maybe the thought that the Hyuuga girl, or anyone else for that matter, would touch _his_ Dobe that really made his blood boil.

Wait … _His_ Dobe? Where had that come from? It wasn't like he cared for the blonde nuisance … or did he? He wasn't too sure anymore he decided as he pulled his slightly grazed arm out of the tree trunk.

"Now, Sasuke, you should know how to control your temper better," the voice of his supervisor scolded from behind the teen, causing Sasuke to attempt to kick the silver-haired Jounin, not that it would have hit any way.

"Ah I see. You're not pleased about recent events then?"

The Uchiha heir simply glared at the jounin, who'd taken to sitting in a near by tree out of the frustrated Uchiha's reach.

"What, pray tell, could have happened to make the ice-prince lose his cool I wonder? Whatever it was, I can't imagine it would have had anything to do with Naruto," Kakashi said in a clearly sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, useless teacher," the raven-haired teen flared, his eyes flaring to a crimson red as the sharingan activated of its own accord.

Sighing, Kakashi stood, his hands in his pockets, looking down at Sasuke in a weary way. "Is it really necessary for you to take your anger out on others? Instead of being frustrated with what happened … perhaps you should think about what you can do now. It's not like he said he liked her too after all …" and with that, the silver-haired jounin disappeared, leaving a cursing Sasuke behind.

"Stupid teacher, what would you understand?" Sasuke growled as he walked along, kicking the stones and other various items that were in his way.

What he can do now? And what would that be?

_Figuring out why the thought of the Hyuuga and the Dobe together annoys me so much might be a start…_

To that, however, Sasuke could not come up with a logical reason. In fact, the only one he _could_ think of was … the most illogical one he could even consider. There was no chance he could even remotely like the Dobe; it was ludicrous to even consider it … right?

"Sasuke?" A voice broke Sasuke from his moody, and completely foolish, thoughts. But, when he noticed it was the being from his thoughts that had roused him, Sasuke wasn't so sure it was an illogical explanation anymore.

"What is it Dobe?" he snapped irritated, irritation that quickly turned to confusion when a look of hurt flitted across the Blonde's face.

"I – uh … Never mind …"

"I asked what is it Dobe?!"

Naruto took a moment to take a breath, momentarily admiring the cherry

blossom that Sasuke had been brooding under. Then, he asked, "Why did you run off before?"

"What?"

"Before … You were there for a moment … And then, you vanished. I was just wondering why, is all. Should have known better to ask you though …" Naruto finished a little scathingly, turning to leave, his cheeks puffing out remotely in agitation.

Without thinking, Sasuke reached out and took hold of the blonde's ridiculously orange jacket.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, a little breathlessly and clearly confused.

_What am I doing? Why'd I stop him from going?_

Nibbling a little at the inside of his lip, Sasuke brought his hand that was on Naruto's jacket up to rest on his whiskered cheek instead, quickly following up with his other hand, his body moving of its own accord.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced again, and Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly as he noticed a light blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"Just … For once … keep quiet," Sasuke said, a little above a whisper as he focused his gaze on Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Had they always shone so brightly in the sun? Were they always filled with such determination and innocence? What about his hair, did it usually seem to be made of the sunshine itself? Was his skin usually so soft to touch? What about warm?

_Naruto … I think I know now …How had I missed it before?_

The blonde was still looking up at Sasuke, confused and waiting in anticipation, feeling the intense ebony gaze as it locked onto his eyes before passing up over his hair, one hand grazing along from his cheek to come to rest at the back of his head, fingers mingling in with his golden locks.

He could feel his cheeks glowing, his breath laboured, and something in his stomach was churning. His throat was burning, it was getting hard to swallow, and his entire body seemed to be on fire in that moment, the feeling only intensifying as Sasuke's eyes settled on his once more, an incredibly vague _smile_ gracing Sasuke's mouth.

A mouth that, Naruto realised with a jolt, was inching closer and closer to his own, so close that he could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips. His eyes were flickering shut, his stomach was doing back flips and his knees wanting to come out from under him

"Naruto…" he heard the whisper, and responded in the only way that seemed right to him at that time. "Sasuke …" and that seemed to be the final straw, the only sign of consent that Sasuke needed, for at that moment two mouths were crushed together, and for once neither was thinking, nor analysing. They weren't even competing.

The two were just there, sharing a moment that seemed to be just for them.

XXX

So, how was it? Make sure you let me know if you have the time!

Kindly no flames, I understand there are those who don't like this pairing but … It is my choice to like Sasu-Naru and I'm not trying to impose my beliefs on anyone ... as such, I don't think it would be right if others tried to impose their beliefs onto me either. That wouldn't be very fair at all now then would it?

Enough of my rambling though. To anyone who read this (the story not this section) Thanks .

Peace everyone!

Phoenix089


End file.
